


[Podfic] Closed Book

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot of things, Amnesia, Arguing, At least one more, Audio Format: MP3, How many times can Bucky get amnesia, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Supersoldier sex can break things, This fic is not compliant with anything, Tony Stark has a lot of feelings, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Bucky woke up with a headache, a mouth that tasted like something had died in it, and hands-down, swear-to-god, the most beautiful man he had ever seen asleep in his lap.Bucky was also, he realized after a moment, strapped down to a hospital bed with about six different monitors making unsynced, equally piercing, beeps. Beyond that he couldn’t quite see—there was a hideous floral curtain pulled around the bed, and while he could just make out figures moving in the room beyond it, the pattern made his head pound even worse the longer he looked at it.So. That was concerning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closed Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699007) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



**[Download Chapter 1 MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18_grFG030FzGdIejKKKz3pjCREeExylO/view?usp=sharing)** (16 MB) (Length: 22:00)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll knew that whole thing about only posting once a week was totally a lie right? Yeah, ya'll knew that. My sinuses have been soundly defeated and have retreated from the field! (For the moment anyhow but I'll take what I can get.)

**[Download Chapter 2 MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ArPbLjkAK04kD4dHWtxFhroPFJo4QluG/view?usp=sharing)** (17 MB) (Length: 25:11)


	3. Chapter 3

**[Download Chapter 3 MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1f-4BYBMy-e132J3nDEC__XgF7F42tqx1/view?usp=sharing)** (14 MB) (Length: 18:32)


	4. Chapter 4

**[Download Chapter 4 MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QPiqIbIo3kRRB8YqijaoskYHNqK98RAY/view?usp=sharing)** (16 MB) (Length: 25:40)


	5. Chapter 5

**[Download Chapter 5 MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bNy_Drf0H437SdkdLk44Lbvs81pESdaH/view?usp=sharing)** (12 MB) (Length: 20:02)


	6. Chapter 6

**[Download Chapter 6 MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TPSoVNBDjRJtVSJbiswDfqUwUKELMuZ4/view?usp=sharing)** (18 MB) (Length: 24:18)


	7. Chapter 7

 

**[Download Chapter 7 MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Js_Wk0viG6SpZUFbzqHmvXHruWaq6LT6/view?usp=sharing)** (16 MB) (Length: 23:51)


	8. Chapter 8

**[Download Chapter 8 MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jArNitUx6W2_roLrtq_LwZsmz47zKW4n/view?usp=sharing)** (12 MB) (Length: 15:12)


	9. Chapter 9

**[Download Chapter 9 MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11Jo8pwUpPprho_8pOHkS2De0jYYoyeRQ/view?usp=sharing)** (16 MB) (Length: 23:18)


	10. Chapter 10

**[Download Chapter 10 MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19EPUVq4cVbbutjD-DrBTNf8yrdh_koPM/view?usp=sharing)** (14 MB) (Length: 18:00)

**Author's Note:**

> YA'LL. I have at least 3 different projects I am super excited about BUT. I AM. SO STUCK. SO. I'm gonna post this chapter by chapter because frankly, I need to feel like I'm getting something done. Updates will post every Friday, or sooner if my sinuses and me can get an armistice going. 
> 
> Massive thanks to AggressiveWhenStartled for cheerleading and listening to me whine. Authors who write humor are actual saints from heaven and I don't know how they do it. ESPECIALLY WHILE RAISING A TODDLER SLKDFLSDFJL. If you like this story send her some love at the story link above!


End file.
